Second Chance
by Sakana01
Summary: When Mio kills Mayu the whole village is brought back to life in the year of 2004! ItsuMio ItsuYae?
1. Bell Chime

The * is the * The gate to hell is called the *. Gaze not upon the *. Eyes that glimpse the * will be blinded by the *. Speak not of the *. The mouth which utters * will be made speechless by the *. Listen not to the *. Those who heed the * are turned heartless by the *. * get my drift? I always called it hoshi or star. Well first star it just sounds so funny blinded by the star I'm sure in Japanese it was just a Kanji that no one could read which makes it funnier in English making it a star. - - - - As the sun rose upon the village, which it had not done in more then a hundred years, life was breathed back into it. Those that had been trapped in the death in the village for decades all returned to life even remaining! Even demons! Even lost lovers! They all awoke to the year 2004 not knowing any time had passed they all went about their tasks. The women went about cleaning the now dusty wood floor and paper panels. The men went out to the fields where rice had once grown and found them dry. No one understood how the village had gotten in its state over night.  
  
No one remembered anything not even Itsuki who was pleased that Chitose had come to check on him in the store room. "Oni-chan Oni-chan you will not believe how dirty our house has become it's such a mess. Oka-san said that it must be an angry * spirit that escaped. " She said delighted to share the news with him.  
  
"We were so lucky to escape Chiko-chan, a * spirit rarely is so kind just to dust up the village." Itsuki replied musing about a spirit so vile from the * that just dusts the village up.  
  
"Oka-san says you can come home today because Yae and Sae completed the ritual with no hitch. Chiko-chan is happy it's the end of punishment, what luck!" Itsuki stared at his sister she was cute as a button and smiling strait up at him threw the bars. Warmth filled him and he knew that Mutsuki would never return to him they would not be 'together forever' and yet he had to take care of his sister. Then her bell rung in the wind and he made a promise to Chitose. "I will love you forever" He thought it was more realistic.  
  
"I know Oni-chan just like you loved Mutsuki Oni-chan and Sae Onee-chan and and Yae Onee-chan."  
  
"Yae..."  
  
Mio awoke still in the village after chasing her sister she had lost her in the many crimson butterflies. The butterflies became smudges of crimson in her tears chasing all of them not knowing which Mayu was and which some other poor dead twin was. She called "Matte Onee-chan!" probably the only time she had told her sister to wait but she didn't, Mayu kept fluttering by Mio always out of her grasp which ever one Mayu was Mio was sure of this. In the end she had collapsed in her own failure and sorrow letting the butterflies float off to heaven.  
  
"It's so bright Onee-chan..." Mayu wasn't there the idea of together forever was that in killing Mayu, Mayu would had lived her whole life with Mio. While Mio lived on lonely regretting her promise that she had made. She looked down upon the village it was cursed she was cursed why leave? This was where he sister's body and soul now resided. She traveled down the dirty road the village looked peaceful no wait it looked alive!? It was alive, alive with sound people, Alive with people who walked about doing errands, alive with people fixing screens. Mio pulled out the camera and peered threw it no they were alive! The Village was alive! Threw the camera she saw Itsuki and Chitose walking to the Tachibana house.  
  
"Itsuki! Itsuki!" Mio dashed down to him and Chitose still looking at them threw the camera. The looked startled wondering who the girl with the funny clothing was and what she was doing with the foreigner's camera. "Itsuki you're free and alive" She threw down the camera and hugged him so grateful not to see her guardian angel hung in his cell.  
  
"Eh? Who are you?" he looked down confused at the peculiar girl, who knew his name and wore such revealing clothing. Chitose didn't know her either Itsuki could tell by the surprised face she made similar to his own but less awkward. Mio looked into his face seeing recognition flash. "Yae? What's with the um.. Why do you look so different?"  
  
"Yae Onee-chan?" Mio turned to Chitose and could tell Chitose didn't believe for a second she was Yae. Mio was going to cry, to think Itsuki still thought she was Yae, well she had said anything to discourage him from thinking she was Yae.  
  
"Why did you go through with the ritual couldn't you leave?" Itsuki asked thinking she was crying over Sae's death. She nodded and buried her head in his chest mumbling things about Sae dying and cursing every one. "What are you talking about? The dust? Why didn't you escape?"  
  
"Because she was caught and I couldn't leave her. I said I'd stay with her forever." He had made such a promise to Mutsuki. "I understand but such a promise is unreasonable Yae." Itsuki was more reassuring himself this more then her he still felt guilty for a year ago.  
  
Chitose glared at this girl who called herself Yae and yet wasn't it was obvious she wasn't. "Why are you dressed like a concubine Yae?" Chitose shot at the girl who was being held by her big brother.  
  
"What Chitose?" Mio said knowing that Chitose knew she wasn't Yae. Yae must have been close with Itsuki and Chitose thought Mio, they were on first name basis and all. Why didn't Itsuki know it wasn't Yae?  
  
"Chiko-chan don't ask such mean questions can't you tell she is in pain?" Itsuki held Mio closer and gave Chitose a look of disapproval. A bell rang and Chitose was gone Mio pushed Itsuki away.  
  
"There's nothing for me here. I guess I'll just leave." She was right she was the only one cursed here the village was no longer cursed. The people were no longer dead everyone had a second chance Itsuki had a second chance.  
  
"Yae I felt like you did too, but it's for the good of the village and I was thinking last night about ending it all. That when I remembered Chiko- chan" Itsuki smiled returning her to his arms.  
  
"Ah she is the most important person to you.." Mio turned her gaze to the ground in depression, Mayu was most important to Mio. Mayu was gone, no one was left she might as well kill herself like Itsuki had or was supposed to of done. "She is very important to me but last night I remember thinking that you are also very important to me in a different way." Mio didn't know what this meant did Itsuki love Yae? Is that why his ghost called her Yae? Is that why some one who knew Yae so well thought that she was Yae?  
  
- - - Ok that's it! For um now unless everyone hates it cause I won't write more if it's shat. ;) I thought Fatal Frame needs a happy love story for once this is written for normal ending. Any ways after undooming the village all the ghosts that died that night come back to life. 


	2. Moon festival

I got nothing but good reviews! :o It's amazing I will try to work on the grammar thank you all for being so positive! ;\ I'm not exactly a gifted writer but the idea's good. :( Adding new Character! It's fictional and kind of necessary. Mitsuki – Itsuki's and Mutsuki's mother she was some random ghost in the game that we never heard about. :shrug: Probably she was out doing an errand when the ritual failed so she didn't haunt her house. Note the Tsuki if you don't know all ready it means moon. Background story: Mitsuki (full moon) married a man named Chiaware (thousand sorrows) first they had the bad luck of having two twins. Bad here in All Gods but the children were named by Chiaware after his beautiful wife Mitsuki saying if "only they had her luck they would live for ever and not perform the ritual". One day Chiaware fell ill, kissed his wife good bye and accepted his a thousand sorrows of a life regretted. At this time Mitsuki was a month (tsuki same word as month in Japanese isn't it great?) pregnant with their next child. To honor his name when the girl was born she named it Chitose after Chiaware. Chiaware's grave located in the grave yard by the tree. Every anniversary of his death the Tachibana's come to his grave burn incense and offer food.  
---  
It'd been a week since she had stepped into the Kurosawa house and Yae's father had also accepted her. She'd taken Yae's place, had killed Yae's sister, had taken and now wore one of Yae's kimonos. This kimono was a crimson red it accentuated her pale skin her short black hair fell just to the lip of the opening in the chest. Kurosawa was the head family in this village with the most wealth. Kiryu and Tachibana were branches of Kurosawa some how distantly related. If Mio even walked out in to the street peasants would bow offering her great sales, some times handsome sons, though the deals weren't so great and neither were the sons she still felt privileged.  
Yae's father had forbid Mio to see Itsuki as some of the villagers had seen them talking after the rituals. Ryokan loved his daughters but loved his reputation more; Itsuki had brought shame open the Kurosawa name. "It was a good thing you returned for Sae. What if the priests had killed her themselves like they wanted? You have a good sense of duty but that Tachibana boy..." Yes the Tachibana boy is how Ryokan referred to Itsuki. Ryokan was always saying how low the Tachibana house had become so low to try and bring shame on them. Tachibana could not be head Ryokan said, they would not take the Kurosawa house. They were the lowest branch they might as well live in Osaka house.  
  
There was only one instance worth noting that took place in Kurosawa house on the third day. The servants were talking and Mio eavesdropped on their conversation from the behind the screens.  
  
"Did I tell you about the two strange foreigners? They just show up in Osaka! No words to Osaka people sleep there leave big mess! Aiya look like Japanese but not anyone knows Japanese from foreign. Osaka decide maybe god's in disguise so they invite for dinner."  
"Foreigners for dinner not a good idea very bad manners leave chop stick's sticking up in rice like incense at grave" Mio held back a laugh at this.  
"Yes you know but Osaka is not very good at foresight the Osaka go and look and find all their good plates are destroyed had to eat on China plates. Chinese plate always hold up good last you more then hundred year or the *'s curse!"  
"You're just saying that so I will buy your plates."  
"After a small dinner best dinner Osaka could make after the curse, you know? They find the foreigners touching lips!"  
"Foreigners so disrespectful.." Mio could make out the tone of disgust the servant woman made.  
"They kicked them out say "Go back you country now!" I think you have to be Osaka to be so dumb."  
"Uhn"  
It made Mio so happy it hurt she was so sad Mayu probably would have loved some thing so sappy. She went to the back of the house over looking the pond and told her sister how sorry she was. Mayu must have heard it because when she was done crying she felt almost forgiven.  
  
Four days had passed since then Mio had finally started thinking about how this was even possible she went back in time. She wondered if she stepped outside of the village would it be 2004 the time she and Mayu had left. Had her parent's gone to look for her or sent out a search party? How would 2004 react to the emerging of a village trapped in time? She could no longer leave she was always followed and watched by Yae's servants if she even headed near Osaka they'd be all over her. She put her hope in the couple if the village wasn't cursed if she was forgiven what was the point of living here?  
  
All God's citizens had planted seeds to the new beginning. The moon festival was coming up the Tachibana were big on the moon festival and prepared most. Ryokan stopped making comments about the evils of Tachibana since they ran the festival. Itsuki was still not allowed to see Mio; this suited Chitose Mio was sure.  
  
Mio would leave and be followed she was never alone accept when bathing. Recently Mio had been spending a long time in the Kurosawa bath house. Even when her fingers withered from the over exposure, even when her stomach grumbled in hunger she would not leave. Mio sat thinking of how she was going to leave this place, how this place even existed. It was on one of these nights she heard a banging on the door, it wasn't a servant's bang she could just tell. Mio reached over to her camera slipped on a light cotton rope and peered threw a crack in the door.  
  
"Yae it's me let me in!" Itsuki breathed into the door. His voice was too familiar it brought memories of worse times. Mio opened the door a crack camera obscura in hand.  
"How'd you get in here?" Itsuki pushed inside his moon white hair falling over his eyes. His masculine frame bathed in a royal blue yukata. "Itsuki, Ryokan I mean my father won't be very happy if he were to see you."  
"I know.. But I had to tell you some thing." Itsuki was sitting on the top of a bath bucket like a stool. "You know the moon festival?" Where was this going? Mio thought.  
"Yeah, look Itsuki I'm more interested on how you broke into Kurosawa House then some dumb festival." Mio started shivering the night's cool air pressing against the warmth in her skin. Itsuki embraced her no doubt in hope's to warm her from the night but also with other intentions.  
"Your beauty brought me past the guards and into the house and I knew where you were some how I just knew you'd be here." He spoke soothingly into her ear answering all her questions and yet at the same time answering none. "Yae.." It stung, Mio was not 'Yae' Mio was Mio, Itsuki he loved Yae. She was not Yae she wasn't loved hadn't he noticed Yae was different Yae was perfect Mio had flaws. Yae haunted her as the perfect being but what did it matter? Yae could not come back. She must have died so long ago.. by now completely forgetting her sister and Itsuki. "Yae meet me at the Bridge between Kiryu and Tachibana on the day of the moon festival."  
"Yae can't meet you anywhere Itsuki.." murmured Mio seeing his heart broken face she quickly followed it up with. "But I will" She pulled away from his grasp and began dressing in the kimono she stole from Yae the one she liked most; the crimson one.  
Itsuki walked with Mio until they reached a back entrance to the house. The whole time he stared at Mio taking her in, he wasn't going to see her for a week his precious Yae. The ritual had changed Yae she talked differently moved differently but when he looked into her eye's he could see Yae. How sad she was, How scared she was, How trapped she had become in her own house.  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
  
Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
  
Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou  
  
Mio waved goodbye at the door of Kurosawa and Itsuki made a half smile and waved back. Wondering what she thought about him.  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
He snuck back around the house to the front keeping in the shadow he made it to the bridge and ran from there to Tachibana house.  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
Mitsuki greeted her son and motioned for him to sit down serving him and Chitose rice from the wooden O' hitsu. Mitsuki noticed the blush trailing up his cheeks. Who had he been seeing? Chiaware had made the expression many times while seeing her. Their son had found love hopefully it wouldn't bring sadness to him. Anymore sadness for him and Mitsuki was sure he would break down.  
  
--- Yeah the last part I stared running out of things to say so I stuck Hikaru Utada in there with First love. It's a good song a little dated in fact I think it was Utada Hikaru's first song. First song first love kind of weird I thank those whom are reading this because I can't write too well. ;\ The servant's were Lai Lai (Chinese) so they spoke a little broken. I like writing broken English not because it's funny which it is but I always feel that the speaker wants to express more then what they say but have no words for it. The touching lip couple is Masami and Miyako, I do know their names! Ha.. yeah 


	3. Clean

Back from Maine a 3 day hell vacation! Don't feel bad for me no one does just feel bad that I couldn't write for you. :) Any who while in hell, which is off season so it's cold as well hell in the off season, I had a horrible Au idea and decided to subject you all to it. Reincarnation in effect Ooo and can you all say Tsuki Matsuri? It's fun to say. --- Mio.. Yae? Who ever she was or had become was staring into a pond looking at her own reflection obstructed only by the golden fish, which occasionally swam to the service to sallow up her tears. "Why you try and wash you sorrow away? Always spend every day in bath. Think it will go away? You can not clean you self from pain, see how you cry everyone cry no matter how clean." Mio looked at the servant's reflection in the water as if that was where the voice had come from. The old lady seemed to know Mio, well not Mio but Yae, seemed to know Yae. "Why not you go in and have a meal with your father? It seem like he loose both of you that night."  
  
"He's not my father."  
  
"You don't mean that." The old lady left Mio's pool.  
  
Six days till the festival everyone hurried about in the streets by now crops were sprouting. The Women had cleaned every spot in every room the Sakura tree's had blossomed and now breathed petals upon anyone who passed. Any passerby could see just how beautiful this village was. Not that anyone passed by during this time but if they had would they of thought it was really a ghost village?  
  
Mutsuki after hearing about two girls getting lost in the woods that surrounded the haunted village of his dreams had immediately ran out to his car and was now driving to the closest point of the village that anyone knew of. The still water river at the center of the woods was said 'to lead you to the point of no return' or something like that. He wanted to see the village with his own eyes but he was very afraid. All Gods was threat a parent said 'If you are not good the demons will snatch you away to All Gods.' All Gods was used to lighten situations 'You think we're lost? Well we aren't in all gods yet check the map.' Since birth All Gods Village was the worst possible destination yet why was he driving to it? It was a simple answer.  
  
Ghosts, it was a word Mutsuki was very familiar with. He had based his whole life on ghosts and demons. At the age of 7 Mutsuki had rid 32 of his relatives and neighbors of ghosts and other forms of bad luck. At age 16 he broke it to his parents that he would not be a lawyer but a paranormal investigator. Now at 18 he was searching for All Gods Village with a picture of two girls.  
  
"Mio and Mayu" He spoke aloud. Mio was the confidant looking one on the right, while Mayu was the timid looking on the left. He actually went to the same high school as them and he hadn't ever seen them. That wasn't all too strange but he lived rather close to them as well. Mutsuki wasn't one to be oblivious of his surroundings the twins were perplexing.  
  
The Doctor had given Mio a check up and had noticed some key things changing such as her birth marks. Yae had birth marks on her right shoulder and thigh, while Mio had no birthmarks just a couple of scars she had accumulated shaving. The Doctor noticed after taking blood that her type had changed from O to A. The maids brought up how she had been spending so much time 'bathing'. The Doctor said she had 'washed away her blood and birth marks' that she must 'be prohibited from over bathing or she would loose herself entirely to the water' This suited the little old Chinese lady. Now Mio was only aloud a half of an hour to bathe and her safe haven was gone.  
  
Five days until the moon festival Ryokan's head servant told Mio she had to pick out fabric for a new Kimono. The kimono would be worn to show off the wealth of Kurosawa. The head servant offered her the old Chinese lady from the pond as an aid. Mio knew she couldn't go alone but tried to avoid having this particular servant accompany her by saying "I wouldn't want to trouble such an important person." "Oh no Trouble" the little old lady said after popping out behind on of the screens tightly grabbing Mio's hand and pulling her off.  
  
That was now why she was here staring at cloth on bamboo racks. That was why everyone in town had stopped what they were doing to stare at the head family's eldest daughter. That was why she was buying some useless wooden sandals off of a merchant offering her a son for a cow. "You should maybe consider marry him poor husband always be grateful to you rub you feet." Mio shook he head no to the little Chinese lady and the merchant. No one was looking at her anymore though she noticed, they all faced the path that lead outside of the village.  
Some one was coming? It looked like some one from 2004 some one who knew that this village was crazy. They might even be looking for her? She and Mayu had been lost only a couple of weeks. No one noticed when she slipped out of site and walked away. She crept into Tachibana House revamped with fresh wall scrolls and a shining floor. A bell was jingling towards her.  
  
"Oka-san is that you?" Chitose squinted trying to adjust the blur that was her vision. Itsuki ran in after her smiling they seemed to be playing some game Mio thought. Itsuki immediately stopped smiling in shock and began trying to make conversation. "Oh, Yae I didn't think.. err expect you to" and he was blushing. He didn't know what he was saying.  
  
"Aren't you not aloud here? Why'd you come?" Chitose asked. Mio wasn't sure of that herself her feet had just lead her here she was just trying to escape. Why did she come to Itsuki's house she would be in trouble with Yae's father? Itsuki pat Chitose's head as a sign for her to leave. Chitose huffed up like a puffer fish and left, the bell sang distantly.  
  
"She always seems so sad to see me." Mio commented looking off at the screen Chitose had dashed threw. Itsuki thought Chitose was more mad to see her. Yae was blamed for imprisoning him over night in the cell by Chitose she would not forgive her.  
  
"Some times when people look sad it means they are happy" He guided his hand threw Mio's hair. "I'm looking forward to Thursday. What I will then say maybe I'll be able to form those two syllables." Mio perked up he said he'd meet her between the houses on the bridge over looking the village to tell her some thing.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" She was curious not knowing of anything that Itsuki'd have to tell her, not her Mio, her Yae. Yet there was no answer but Itsuki's face was getting closer to hers for some reason! She could feel his breath on her cheeks and soon his lips on hers, a soft warm presence that fled almost immediately.  
  
"Sorry! I wasn't thinking." Itsuki couldn't control himself. He'd touched lips with Yae she didn't even return his feelings. His feelings he was going to confess to her under the full moon. Kissed her in the entrance hall for anyone to see, he kissed the head of Kurosawa's daughter!  
  
"Well I should be going" Mio quickly backed up and began backing out of the entrance room. "Wait Yae! Why did you come?" Itsuki said good question but Mio didn't know why she came or why Yae came, she did know why she left. Mitsuki had seen it all her son kissing that Kurosawa girl and her son was in love with her.  
  
Mutsuki faced the Village it was beautiful he didn't sense any spirits. The fact that the spirits were staring at him did make him acknowledge their existence he just didn't sense them. He walked down the path watching the staring ghosts gawk at him but they weren't ghosts were they? They were all alive, the village that was once in habited by the dead was alive.  
  
"He looks like him..... But that is defiantly a foreigner by the way he stares with mouth open." Spoke the little Chinese lady to the poor Kiryu merchant. Mutsuki turned to them not really sure of what to do with this village full of live ghost people. He held up his hand forgetting that the picture was there. The people gasped seeing what they thought were the Kurosawa twins in a foreigner's photograph.  
  
"Oh yes, them do any of you know these two girls?"  
  
----  
  
There I hope that was ugh cliffhanger-ish anyways time to read the story like 3 times and correct all the grammatical errors! Wee! Third chapter kind of cool.. Yes I made Itsuki kiss Mio! And I made a reincarnation character. On a funnier note: Who out of my dear reviewers does the panty shots with Mayu? You know walk up the stairs walk down the stairs and wait with the camera facing up to catch some panties? On my game I have a whole gallery of panty shots! Yes I am a girl and pathetic but blame the game designers. 


	4. Rain's Reflection

Mio raced back blushing and in clear confusion. Itsuki had kissed her yet how did she feel about him? She had liked the kiss it was the only feeling of affection she had had since Mayu died. Running back to the market, where she had just come from seemed stupid and yet there wasn't anywhere else to go. Mio couldn't go to Yae's house they would ask her about the Chinese lady. The only place to go was the market maybe she would continue shopping.. Wait wasn't that guy there? She stopped dead in her tracks. Yeah, 'that guy' the one who was walking down in modern day clothes the one that might recognize her.  
  
"Well 'that guy' I can not help I just have no where else to go. I will go back to the market to retrieve the Lai Lai." she spoke this aloud to reassure herself it was the right decision. Then she returned back to walking trying not to think about all the confusing things in other words Itsuki.  
**  
"Oh yes, them do any of you know these two girls?" Mutsuki said holding up the picture of the two girls. The little Chinese lady stepped forward and nodded.  
  
"You must be their friend? I will escort you with Yae to the Kurosawa house and have dinner made to welcome you!" The little Chinese lady was very excited since here was a fluent Japanese foreigner with such fine appraisals asking about their Yae and now deceased Sae.  
  
"So you will bring me to them?" Mutsuki asked the ghost human Chinese lady, who immediately looked confused then looked around and realized Yae was missing! Everyone else too, who had been watching, was now looking for Yae. Mutsuki had no idea what was going on, so onlookers may have thought he was wondering where Yae had gone.  
  
After ten minutes of the whole market looking someone spotted her coming from the direction of Tachibana and Kiryu. Such a little thing like foreigners and lost daughters would offset the peaceful village's equilibrium. In a small village where nothing happens when some thing does everyone pays attention. "There, that's Yae!" a noodle salesman shouted making everyone turned to where he was pointing.  
  
Mutsuki turned too to see Mio the neighbor he had never paid attention to. She was stunning it was a wonder he had never noticed her. The twin, which ever one it was Mio Mayu, wore a pale blue yukata her face was a fair white that contrasted her black hair and her dark brown eyes. This twin was thin but not too thin that it was unattractive, a mix that most girls would kill for. Yet she looked depressed and haunted by a ghost so much so that she blended in with whole village a part of her clearly was dead.  
  
Mio gave Mutsuki a glance he seemed familiar in a way, maybe she had seen him out of the corner of her eye while walking down the hall of her school. "Sorry, I felt faint so I went to go drink some water." She avoided eye contact with Mutsuki hoping that he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"He show up he your foreigner friend right? Look he has picture." The little Chinese lady said forcing the picture out of Mutsuki's hand. There she was her and Mayu in their school uniforms.  
  
Mio grimaced. "Oh yes my dear friend uh.." "Mutsuki" he finished for her. Both Mio and the Chinese lady stared at him then at each other. The name Mutsuki as we all know is the name of Itsuki's twin brother.  
  
"Wow, you know each other so well you finish sentences!" The Chinese lady paid the merchant for a material Mio hadn't even agreed on and started dragging them to Kurosawa in her attempt to play match maker. "Where did you meet such handsome man Yae?"  
  
"Uh.. he um.. Met me in the forest" she glared at him willing him to agree.  
  
"Gah.. Yep, I was picking mushrooms they don't have so many where I come from." He stared at the ground not wanting to look the lady in the eye when he lied. Mio was used to lying by now, lying was what she did when she responded to Yae. Once at the house the questions increased soon Mutsuki and her, who had never actually met had a big story of how they did meet in the forest and that Sae had been there and they had been given foreign clothes and had a picture to commemorate it all. Mio heard it so much she even started to believe she had met Mutsuki before. Yae's father accepted Mutsuki probably for reasons such as 'Mutsuki looked rich and hadn't done anything shameful yet'. When she went outside Mutsuki followed and the little Chinese servant left them alone once again trying to play match maker  
  
"Why are you pretending?" Mutsuki asked the minute they were far enough away for no one to be listening. Mio frowned and sat down on the bench by the pool with the fish.  
  
"Why am I pretending to know you? Because you looked lost. I really don't know those girls in the photograph they do bare a striking resemblance to me and my sister." She watched his reflection he wasn't buying it. He looked a lot like Mutsuki the Mutsuki from here. "You want to hear a story Mutsuki?"  
  
"No, Yae or who ever you are I want to know the truth about who you are. I've heard you say enough lies tonight." A rain drop fell from the heavens right into the Mutsuki in the pool. He wasn't happy to be in pool she could tell.  
  
"Then you want to hear my story. Once there were two daughters of the most prestigious family. They loved one another and were loved by all but one day hell said you must send me the twins or I will destroy the entire village. It didn't take that long for the villagers to offer them up to put them on an alter. One must sacrifice the other to appease the gate to hell more often referred to as the *. The daughters did not want to go threw with it so on the night of the ritual they escaped. Yet one was caught and brought back to the village. What could the other daughter do? Would she condemn the village to death? Or would she return and bring the death upon her sister?" She paused and guessed that was the end of the story. She saw what she thought was disgust on the face of Mutsuki.  
  
"You killed your sister?" Mutsuki was shocked. The girl, he could see her in the pool, her reflection it showed no pain. He could sense though that she felt pain but she would not show it to him. He could not bear to have the daughter force herself not to cry, this Yae must cry and release it. He left the girl staring at her reflection and returned to the house she was supposedly born in.  
  
She spoke to Mutsuki even no she saw him leave the water "If I told you that I had to do it to save the village would you forgive me? If I told everyone she herself forced me to kill her would they all forgive me? Even if Mayu she herself forgives me and they and you do! I could never.. I-I will never forgive myself" The tears must have been falling into the water again but they mixed with the rain that poured down on. She didn't know if she was crying.  
  
Mio stared at the Kurosawa pool falling into it falling into her own reflection. She was embraced by the warmth of the water 'But water is not warm' she thought. It's human warmth? She questioned opening her eyes to see what was embracing her it was Mayu.  
  
"That's him Mio look Mutsuki the neighbor you never seem to notice" Mayu spoke pointing rudely in the direction of some one only four or five feet away. Mio looked up from her math book and saw the boy Mayu pointed out. "He's into ghosts he must have senses like me don't you think?"  
  
"Then go talk to him Mayu" Mio returned to her math homework taking for granted as some many of us do our loved ones, Never paying enough attention to them until there's nothing to pay attention to maybe just a memory to pay attention to, that lingers  
  
"I could never."  
  
Rain namida sae mienaku nareba ii yo  
Hon no terekakushi demo ii  
Ima wa heijoushin yosootte ikou  
Dore kurai tsumikasanatta tsurasa o  
Kurushimi ga hyoujou o uso de ootte kite iru  
  
The rain fell softly on All Gods Chitose peered out a window with a big pout. Itsuki smiled configuring a little paper doll and putting it outside to will the rain away.  
  
Soredemo  
mada...  
sagashiteru  
  
Do you feel my heart?  
Kokoro made kowarete yuku ki ga shite  
Eien ga kiete yuku mae ni sukoshi dake ai shiaetara  
Ashita mo  
Hitori de ikite yukeru ki ga shite  
Umarete kiete yuku hoshi mitai ni  
Let me seize the light  
  
The water of the pool seemed to absorb Mio and destroy her all at once. Then a young Mio in pig tails skipped again along a path bumping into another child, Mutsuki. They both fall down the boy is in tears while Mio remains strong. "How come you don't feel the pain?"  
  
"I do. I can't cry, I must chase away my sister's ghosts, so I must be strong." Mio said getting up dusting herself off and lent a bloody hand to the very upset Mutsuki who was not taking it as well as the girl clearly younger then him.  
  
"If I chase her ghosts away will you cry for me?" Mio gave no answer.  
  
Pain itami dake kesenai are kara wa  
  
The dark figure pulled Mio from the waters claiming her. She felt light headed and disoriented. Where was she? Why was she soaked from head to toe? She looked up and saw a blurry image of the man who pulled her from the water.  
  
"Yae?" the blur said in a familiar voice.  
  
"Itsuki my name is not Yae it's Mio! Please call me Mio." Mio not being fully awake had finally said what she really wanted to for a while.  
  
"Mio why you should correct me when you sai--" What ever the savior was going to say was cut off by Mio's mouth.  
  
"Please call me Mio forever I think.. I think" Mio passed out into the arms of her savior.  
  
---  
Longer then my previous Chapters because I wrote the water dream sequence first I was listening to globe seize the light and I thought this song is really beautiful! Yeah so I started writing it on Friday, where I got a little bit written then hammered it out on Saturday after many attempts to re-inspire myself. Yeah I'm not on Vacation so I can't write as fast. Expect one chapter every Week, School sucks and so does working. F|_|c| I still have to write a Macbeth Essay and re-read this. The site is being fritzy if you aren't getting the story neither am I it's on the fritz. By the way the song in this fan fiction is Globe seize the light you can download it here. You know copy paste.  
www.geocities.com/firecracker_terra/globe_seize01.wma 


End file.
